Life isn't fair
by Spooke125
Summary: When your average teen gets tossed into gamindustri the last thing you'd expect is for things to run smoothly. So of course they don't. When you're a teenage tossed into a new world and out of your element how would you react? Probably like you might as well be dead. Sure you might like the world, but it won't be any easier living without your family. Genres subject to change
1. Unlikely Beginning

**Hey everyone, Bropower125 here, probably not going to spend much time talking beforehand, I'll do that after.**

 **-X-**

Most people in tough situations run and hide, others fight in adversity, whoever you are there are always 3 sides, Good, Evil, and the morally Grey. Each has their standards, some don't. Some think they are one when they are in truth, another.

Each has their purpose, whether they know it or not, or whether they've given up their purpose, they will always eventually be forced to continue it even if they don't want to.

This is how our story starts…

 **-X-**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

A groan sounded as an electronic alarm sounded off waking up someone who groaned and tried to roll back over to sleep only for the alarm to continue on and keep them from their well needed beauty rest.

Soon enough the alarm managed to get its owner out of bed resulting in a groan coming from said alarm owner who then rolled out of bed and turned off the alarm and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

As the person looked into the bathroom mirror one could see that they had brown hair which reached down to their shoulders with an extremely skinny nearly underweight masculine build. Along with their gray eyes came a pale complexion which was 'defaced' by the crows feet around his eyes betraying a lack of sleep on more than one occasion as they were there to stay, permanently. Soon enough the teen grabbed a purple and white toothbrush and began to brush their teeth, noting they needed to brush them a bit better in the future as they were beginning to yellow again.

After brushing his teeth he grabbed a comb and straightened out his hair which was sticking up in nearly every direction almost as if he had been electrocuted, of course he hadn't but it damn well looked like it. After combing it he parted it over his one eye while it fell down over the other completing the look. He then threw out a yawn and stretched his arms and legs away from his torso as far as he could until it was almost painful to do so before he finally relented and felt his blood rushing. He quickly dabbed on some deoderant and washed his face before heading back to his room and taking off his black tee shirt and blue and white plaid pajama's before putting on a white tank top and a faded blue pair of jeans to which he called his 'comfy jeans' as they felt almost like pajama's themselves. He then headed out to the kitchen which had a turqouise checker pattern tiled floor and an oval-shaped wooden table which took up almost all the space in the kitchen as he prepared a balognie and cheese sandwich and ate it before putting on a golden yellow sweater which his uncle had bought him for christmas before walking out of the door, failing to notice a lack of family when he woke up.

As he walked towards school he had one thing on his mind, 'I hate school'. However as he walked and noticed not only the lack of vehicles and people at seven in the morning he noticed none of the street lights were working and this caused him some concern, normally at seven there were at least a few people out who tended to get up so early just to make sure they weren't late.

Soon enough he reached the school that he was heading towards the entire time and noticed something very odd. The very air around it was distorted and as he looked upon he gasped.

 _Was this why nobody was around? What happened to all the people?_

He continued asking question for a very short time as soon the distortion grew in size as he tried to run away noticing the oncoming anomaly only to be nowhere fast enough due to his frail un-athletic body.

Soon he was swallowed whole by the distortion.

 **-X-**

 _What a strange dream…_

The boy thought as he woke only to realize something. There was grass tickling his nose, and that wasn't right, if that was a dream why would he be out in the middle of a field unless he either walked somewhere in his sleep or was taken somewhere that most definitely was not his bed.

Quickly he stood up and sneezed before surveying his surroundings. It would seem that almost everywhere around him, except for where he was, was covered in snow, and soon enough the cold climate of 'wherever he was' slowly started to kick in as he began to shiver uncontrollably.

He definitely wasn't out of his element, snow was a regular part of life where he lived and everybody saw it at least once a year but this was different. It was supposed to be the middle of summer, so who was it snowing and easily below thirty degrees celcius?

He was just glad he had his sweater as it was the only thing keeping him from freezing to death so far, and even it wasn't enough to keep warmth for long.

He quickly scanned his surrounding and found something that looked vaguely like civilization before running right in it's direction. Did he mention the snow was ankle deep? Because it was, which meant it was hard to even run considering the fact he had on shoes rather than boots, even if he didn't wear boots anyways since they chafed on his legs.

As he got closer he realized what he _thought_ was civilization was actually a bunch of **huge** fruits and vegetables. He was about to give up hope when suddenly he realized one of the huge fruits had a door on it.

 _Bless this cult of insane people who live inside of fruit_ , he thought as he ran into the town as people seemingly paid him no heed almost like he fit in too well.

Of which he was right, just about everyone around him had brown hair, his was in reality a very light brown, almost dirty blonde even, but it was enough that he looked eerily similar to everyone else around him. It was disconcerting but at the very least there were people around, unlike that dream he had earlier, however, now he was having doubts about it being a dream, after all, who the _**fuck**_ lives inside of magical pumpkin houses? If he had to guess, he'd say someone like him ironically.

As he ran down the streets he almost forgot about how cold he was until he bumped into someone. This someone being easily a D Cup if not larger, another thing he had noticed, like ninety percent of people he had come across here were female.

The person he had run into had a beret on with an oddly C shaped button on the side along with an _almost_ skintight blue uniform and had some brass knuckles on her hands which would give him nightmares to come for days, god only knows if he bumped into the wrong person today. This girl also had black sweat pants on which made him wonder how in the hell was she not cold.

As the girl landed she let out a little,

"Oof", as she landed on her derriere and looked up to see who bumped into her.

"Hey are you okay there?" The girl asked in an oddly boyish voice before extending a hand to help him up. He quickly accepted her offer and with her help got up off the ground.

The girl quickly took notice of the boys shivering before simply grabbing his hand and running off somewhere warmer while the boy struggled to even keep up.

Soon enough the two arrived at the girls destination which happened to look like a **fucking** palace to which he had a moment to gaze at before the girl started moving again dragging him along again.

Soon enough the two were inside and the boy couldn't help but let his teeth chatter for a bit before he finally warmed up.

"Oh, good. You're okay. For a moment there I thought you might freeze to death with how cold you looked. The name's C-Sha, hope we can get along" The girl who called herself C-Sha said before extending a hand towards the only other person in the entryway to the building.

The male quickly understanding what was going on grabbed her hand before shaking it and squeaking out,

"U-uh, m-my name i-is, G-Gray!" _Gray_ shouted out in a sudden burst of confidence when saying his name. He didn't hesitate because he was cold but because he was somewhat shy and no one else he knew from his own world was anywhere in sight, causing him to lack his usual confidence.

"Why were you shivering like that? It's not that cold out there is it?" C-Sha asked Gray with a bit of intrigue.

"It had to have been like negative thirty out there and all I have is this sweater." Gray replies which caused C-Sha to put her fingers to her chin in a display of pensivity.

"Loweean's generally have a natural immunity to the cold though, well unless they aren't a native. Where do you come from then?" C-Sha asks the boy as she looks at him with utmost interest as if he were an anomaly himself.

"Two questions, the _**fuck**_ is Lowee? Second, considering I've never heard of Lowee, am I even still on Earth?" As Gray looked at C-Sha her clear expression of confusion was all it took to confirm his fears. He was probably light years away from home at best.

"No, I've never heard of this _'Earth'_ and Lowee is the city you're in." C-Sha said before dismissing his fears like they were nothing.

C-Sha made a quick hand gesture which told Gray to follow her as she continued into the building and finally exited the entryway. He followed her seeing as she was his only lifeline at the moment and without her he'd be **fucked** sideways.

-X-

Soon enough the two stopped in front a large set of doors that were probably heavier than anyone could rationally conceive considering their humongous size. It was almost like someone was _compensating_.

"Wait here for a moment." C-Sha tells Gray who nods at C-Sha before she goes through the giant double doors and closes them with a thunderous boom.

A bit of shouting came from the other side before C-Sha finally came back out and led Gray inside, however the _other_ person in the room was clearly none too happy about the situation.

Instantly he was yelled at,

"Who the _**fuck**_ do you think you are, just coming here and interupting my _**writing**_!" The voice shouted at him which was quickly matched to a brown haired girl who was clearly irritated at the sudden lack of silence. Her vocabulary however, did not match how old she looked, that was for sure.

"Get outta here before I beat the _**shit**_ out of you!" The girl shouted at him again. for whatever reason Gray had trouble keeping his cool when normally he is impossible to anger. This time however his anger came out as if he had never practiced keeping it down before and he burst like a dragon.

"Well, excuse me for _**fucking**_ existing! Guess I'll just go the _**fuck**_ back to whatever reality I came from! OH, wait! That's right, I can't!" Gray shouted losing his cool unlike ever before.

"Christ, what got into me, I've never gotten like that before." Gray said right after realizing he had straight up lost it.

However rather than be appauled it would seem the girl who had just been yelling at him seemingly no longer cared about whatever he had done to offend her originally. She simply picked up a phone dialed a number and said,

"I think I found your anomaly." She hung up right after and not too long afterwards Gray found himself on his way somewhere else. He could only wonder if he had her so angry she had gotten strangely calm or something to that effect.

-X-

At some point he had woken up not realizing he had fallen asleep only to realize he had _**again**_ woken up somewhere completely foreign to him. He had the feeling this was going to turn into a running gag, and he did not like the prospect of that.

Suddenly he became aware however, that there were people around him and that the room he was in was very purple. Whoever decided to design the building used too much purple even for his tastes and it was one of his favorite colors.

He quickly began to hear a conversation that took place as the people around him looked at him with curiosity unlike he had ever seen.

"Definitely not of this world. He doesn't give off a trace of share energy which is not something you would ever see in this world unless you are sick." One of the people said, this particular voice came from a book floating around him.

At this point he decided getting up would be a good idea just to make sure they didn't decide to disect him or something to that effect. Soon enough they noticed he was awake and decided to finish up their chat, even though he only got a chance to see one person he could hear at least three different voices.

"You are finally awake, I guess it is as good of a time as ever to let you know what's going on even if you're a bit groggy right now." The floating book fairy told Gray as he slowly came to.

"I'm really far from home right? I guessed that one a while ago." Gray said as he tried not to internally worry about his own well being.

"You could say that, however it would be more accurate to say you aren't even in the same dimension anymore." To say that Gray was shocked was an understatement at the least.

"Considering the fact I'm void of any idea on how to survive in this world, explain to me how I'm not going to starve to death at some random curb?" Gray asked letting his survival instinct kick in just enough to start really thinking. He also noticed a lot of his earlier shyness had melted away much quicker than he anticipated, most likely due to his sudden outburst.

"We will let you stay here until either you die of old age or we find a way to get you back home, that is as long as agree to help out around here and earn your stay." The book fairy said.

"Oh, and call me Histoire, 'book fairy' isn't the greatest of nicknames." Histoire said as she broke the fourth wall to Gray's surprise.

Apparently the book fairy was such a badass that she completely disregarded Gray's surprise as she continued on with her speech,

"To start off before you get to meet too many people here you'll go with IF," She pointed to a brunette wearing a blue coat ten sizes too large with a belt strap with several phones of varying colors on the coat. She also had on a black and grey undershirt.

"and Compa to get a weapon, they will explain more on the way." Histoire finished as she pointed at a Girl with C-Headband who wore a cream colored sweater vest and had peach colored hair, orange eyes and seemingly had an obsession with needles as she carried one larger than her own body.

The trio walked outside of the room and then got on an elevator. It was just now that Gray began to break down. He started bawling realizing he might never go home and if he does he may never be able to fit back into his own society. On top of that he was in a foreign world and couldn't even rely on his own eyes to guide him anymore at this point. His entire world was turned upside down and he didn't even know if his own world even existed meaning even if he is at some point capable of returning there might not even be a world to return to, or even people there to support him.

As he cried and thought about his situation he felt something against his back and realized that one of the two people next to him had decided to try and comfort him with a hug.

Judging by the blue he was able to see it was IF who had decided to try and comfort him and soon after Compa joined in. At some point he calmed down and the elevator stopped and all three got out.

As soon as they were out of the large purple building Gray turned to look at his two new friends and uttered a simple thanks.

"Guess I should at least say my name since I already know both of yours. My name is Gray, nice to meet you." Gray said as he struggled to project his voice from the breakdown which had happened just moments before.

"Hey, no problem, everyone needs a shoulder to lean on at some point, right Compa?" IF said as she glanced over at Compa.

"Right!" Compa shouted out in a cheerful manner.

"Anyways, what's this about getting a weapon?" Gray asks still wondering about that bit of info that Histoire had given him.

"Since you'll be staying at the basilicom you'll be doing quests to help out in return for staying there, and because quests are generally dangerous you'll need a weapon. Also, to help you pick a weapon you should probably tell me what you prefer in a weapon." IF tells Gray, explaining the situation and helping to calm Gray's nerves.

"I've never actually used a weapon before, my world is extremely peaceful." Gray explains as he tries not to think about his home in too much detail.

"That doesn't narrow it down at all." IF sweatdrops as she realizes she is dealing with a complete newbie. It wasn't the worst situation though as at least it meant his fighting style was malleable and could still be shaped in any way.

As the trio continued to walk down the streets of the purple metropolis a street vendor shouted at the trio drawing their attention.

The vendor wasn't a regular one as they seemed to be a more 'supersticious' sort of store with all sorts of weird magic trinkets.

The vendor held her hand to her chin for a split second before saying,

"I sense some form of power in you" before pointing straight at Gray and opening her eyes with a look of seriousness you rarely see.

The vendor pulled something out and handed it to Gray. "Open this box." The vendor says.

Gray does as asked and opens the box and as soon as he does the entire shop straight up dissapears leaving many questions to the wind. Gray looks inside the box to find a large cane of wood with a glistening sapphire mounted atop which reflected light that was coming from all over the city.

"Uh, I guess that solves my weapon problem." Gray says just as dumbfounded as the other two as to what had just happened though the other two were more accustomed to crap like that and shook it off quickly enough.

"Yay, off to the guild!" Compa cheerfully shouts almost like she didn't even really understand what had happened. Gray was oddly cheered up at the ditzy pinkette's cheerful disposition even when the weirdest shit happens.

"Seriously though, judging by your reactions does crap like this happen all the time?" Gray asked still a bit weirded out by the entire situation.

"Unfortunately." IF responded, that one word all she needed to confirm both his and her worst nightmare in a way, even if IF was somewhat fangirling about the situation on the inside.

 **-X-**

 **Well, I guess that's a wrap for our first chapter, I hope you liked it! I tried my absolute best. This is Bropower125 signing off!**


	2. Suicide Squad

**Hey everyone, Bropower125 here, bringing you another chapter. So, yeah, let's get this started.**

 **-X-**

It hadn't taken long for the trio to find a few easy quests to take on to test out Gray's new weapon and to allow him to practice a bit with it.

Generally trash mobs can be found in Virtua Forest so they had taken quests to head there. The quests mainly had killing Dogoo's and Alune's as the objective, however there were a couple others like killing a few Boxer-X's as well as exploring another cave that opened up underneath Virtua Forest.

Soon enough they came upon their objective and Gray noticed that these Dogoo's were literally Goo Dogs.

 _So much for originality…_

Gray thought about the redundancy of his opponent before realizing one was headed right towards him.

"Crap!" Gray yelled before quickly sidestepping to avoid the gooey projectile headed for his face.

"Smooth" IF commented sarcastically as she stood to the side evaluating Gray's performance.

 _Tch, I'll show her,_ Gray thought as he finally decided to fight back.

 _I have no clue how to use this thing but it's now or never…_

Gray pointed his sapphire mounted staff at one of his gooey opponents and not too long after it started to give off a blue glow before fizzing out and creating a small spark.

At this point one of the dogoo's thought it would be smart to launch itself at Gray resulting in him sidestepping again before just swinging the staff at the dogoo and causing it to burst into a large pile of pixels, but not before going, _splat_.

Gray tried to cast something at the other dogoo but this time he was a bit pissed at his staff and his anger made the staff glow red before tossing a ball of fire towards the dogoo easily killing it while dealing extra damage because Dogoo's are weak to all elements.

 _So that's how it works. I think I've got this now._

"I guess that wasn't the worst you could have done." IF told Gray while he wondered exactly what he could have done better, he hadn't exactly used spells before so there wasn't much he could have done, and his sidestepping was more natural instinct than anything else, though it was partially due to the fact he saw the attacks incoming.

The threesome continued on completing as many quests as they could before finally reaching the cave. The cave itself seemingly swallowed every ounce of light around it as the entryway was a solid black.

"Uh, it isn't going to be that dark inside is it?" Gray questioned as his eyes diluted and fear ran through his spine at the thought of going into a possibly monster filled cave which was covered in pitch black darkness.

"Nope!" Compa replied helping to assuage his fears as IF pushed him in while he was distracted.

As soon as he fell in he began to roll down the steep entryway and right as he stopped rolling he felt something click as the path he had come in had closed before Compa or IF could follow behind.

"Great. Just wonderful! Not only do I get to walk through a dark ass cave while afraid of the _**dark**_ , but I get to do it all by myself, and people wonder why I'm a pessimistic realist!" Gray yelled out to nobody in particular and noticed that his voice echoed.

"No point moping anymore I guess, if I want to get out anytime soon I'm going to have to go through here, whether I wan't to or not." Gray said as he pushed his fear down into his stomach and took a step forward into the dungeon.

 _At least I'm not like one of those protagonists who don't level up, that would be worse than the situation I'm in now._ Gray thought as he tried to at least look at his situation from the bright side even if he was so pessimistic just to be prepared for the worst.

Gray walked through the dungeon but every time he heard so much as a sound he would nearly jump out of his skin. The only time he seemingly didn't care about the sounds was when he was fighting.

As he came across some new monsters he decided to wait through his first turn to gauge his opponents and learn their attacks.

The first one was a space invader-looking enemy who instead of directly attacking him used an ability which upped it's stats along with its allies as well.

The second and third were a Pac-Boy and Pac-Girl which looked like the ghosts from Pac-Man, the one with the ribbon on its head backed up while the other tried to cast a fire spell on Gray who quickly moved out of the way, only to realize he wasn't quick enough and got small burns on his left side as the fiery projectile passed by.

Gray decided now would be a good time to channel his inner calm and cast what he assumed to be a water spell. He had assumed right as a small whirlpool appeared underneath the male ghost and damaged it, leaving it close to death. However the female ghost wanted none of it and quickly healed up it's partner.

Eventually the monsters had worn Gray down to a point where he was having trouble keeping up.

As he began to think of the worst possible results of his fight he began to worry and he began to feel _**fear**_.

Before he knew it a large purple mass came out of his staff and had utterly destroyed his attackers. He also noticed he felt much like he had before the fight began and checked his one burnt spot only to realize he had completely healed.

 **-X-**

"What do we do now, if I would have known it was trapped I wouldn't have pushed him in." IF said dissapointment in herself clearly cutting into her voice.

"Don't worry Iffy, he'll be fine, I know it!" Compa reassured IF with her usual ditzy speech.

IF put a hand up to her face as she sulked just a bit,

"I hope you're right Compa. I guess for the time we shoud look for another entrance into the cavern in the hopes of finding Gray sooner. Histoire would be pissed if I let him die on his first day."

 **-X-**

At some point Gray had found himself nearing the exit to the cavern at last however before he could walk out into the light his spine began to crawl and he became accutely aware that something was watching him.

"Who's there? That you IF? I swear to god if it is I will not be impressed." Gray said trying to project his voice as much as possible.

"Oh my, did you lose your friends? Did they dare you to come in here or did they trap you?" A mature voice came out from somewhere before the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows revealing a lady wearing a purple witch dress who had a sickly violet skin tone which was unnatural to the very eye.

"I highly doubt they would trap me in here, I have a feeling they are searching for me, Witch." Gray replied as he turned to face the _witch_.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to a stranger." The lady told Gray trying to upset him.

"If that's all you were here to do I will leave this cave, I have no time to chat." Gray told the _witch_ as he began to stride towards the exit.

"Oh, but who said you could leave?" The lady said as she suddenly teleported in front of him leaving nothing but an after image where she once was.

"If you won't let me leave I'll fight you, I hate caves more than any person." Gray warned the stranger off however she simply laughed at him.

" _Well, maybe I'll become your new_ _ **fear.**_ " The lady said before deciding to take the first move and beginning to cast a spell.

Suddenly a dark ray shot forwards and just barely missed Gray who just stood there barely acknowledging the attack that flew at him.

 _Don't show fear she can practically taste it on you_

A voice sounded through Gray's head alerting him of exactly what he had thought. This lady was more beast than human in the end.

Gray takes a step forward as his staff begins to glow by his side, the glow is an intense green which radiates an aura of courage unlike any other as it washes over Gray calmly reeassuring him.

Randomly Gray pulls his staff out and shouts,

"Winds of Courage!"

Suddenly a huge tornado flies in out of nowhere knocking the evil witch all over the cave.

"If you don't have the power to fight then don't even try." Gray says as his staff begins to glow yellow signifying a cocky electric aura.

"Well see who wins next time. My name is Arfoire, remember it, _**fear it**_." Arfoire says as she suddenly vanishes out of thin air leaving Gray to his thoughts.

 _Who was she, and what did she want with me?_

 _ **Your power**_

Before Gray could question the voice which had appeared in his head IF and Compa burst into the other side of the dungeon and instantly spotted him.

"I told you he'd be fine." Compa told IF with a cute smile on her face.

"I'm glad you were." IF said in reply to Compa before heading over to Gray, Compa quickly followed behind her.

"Hey." Gray said before heading towards the exit without another word. He wouldn't say it but he was still a little steamed at his friends.

 **-X-**

Soon enough the small group had made it back to the basilicom and met with Histoire, however, only after turning in the quests for the rewards.

"Hmm, a merchant gave that weapon to you." Histoire began to ponder on Gray's words.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it right now. The actual attacks relating to your emotions is interesting but nothing to worry about either." Histoire finished up, assuaging not only Gray's fears but a few of her own at the same time. Emotions on the battlefield aren't always the safest thing.

As soon as the group finished speaking to Histoire two people barged into the room.

"Hey, Histy, who's that?" The shorter girl yelled causing the taller one to flinch away in surprise.

"The shorter one is Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, the other is Nepgear, the CPU candidate." Histoire tell's Gray before turning back to Neptune and Nepgear and pulling the two away by the ears.

"What just happened?" Gray asked somewhat dumbfounded by the complete oddity of the situation.

"Histy's just pissty!" Neptune's voice came through the wall explaining the situation before a loud smack resounded through the building. Not soon after a groan of pain came through the paper thin door telling Gray all he needed to know about what had happened just then.

A few hours later Neptune, Nepgear, and Histoire came out of the room, seemingly while ranting Histoire had given the purple duo Gray's name as they had already started calling him by it.

"Aw, shucks, Histy, I wanted to say hi to him but now look!" Neptune pointed the sweater clad male who was now soundly sleeping, who simply turned over after Neptune shouted as if she wasn't nearly enough to wake him.

As Gray's snoring echoed throughout the room everyone else realized they were just as tired, except for Neptune who to this day has never slept, somebody should confiscate her Nep Bull.

 **-X-**

 _The next day…_

Gray woke up and could smell something cooking.

 _Bacon_

His nose would never lie to him, it could always smell tasty things, though some smells would be good food at times they weren't to his exact palette.

He shot up off the couch that he had found himself and headed towards the source of the food.

He was expecting Compa to be in the kitchen considering he could smell pastries coming off of her when he met her, but instead it was IF who wasn't wearing her coat but instead had an apron on which said, 'Kiss the Cook'. It was somewhat funny as it definitely wasn't something IF normally wore.

"Morning." Gray said which caused IF to jump in surprise. She hadn't been expecting the newbie mage to wake up so early because of how heavily he had slept the night before.

"Geez, don't startle me like that!" IF puffed her cheeks a little and then went back to her cooking.

Gray let out a yawn before asking the important questions, "What time is it? Also what's with the apron, I didn't expect you to wear such a girly apron."

"It's around eight in the morning, and it's the only one I could find I swear!" Gray spit out the piece of bacon he had started nomming on when IF said the time while IF blushed a bit after realizing what her apron said. Wearing it was embarrassing enough but the text on it made it worse for her.

As Gray got up to grab another freshly cooked piece of bacon he felt someone creep up behind him.

"Heya, Buster!" Neptune shouted energetically as she announced her presence.

Gray and IF both jumped out of their skin this time, Gray more so because he wasn't expecting Neptune to be so loud whereas IF hadn't realized Neptune was even there.

"Geez Nep!" IF yelled at Neptune still a bit in surprise.

"Ha, I got you both!" Neptune declared victoriously as she made a pose from final fantasy.

"I just didn't expect you to be so loud Neptune." Gray tries to defend himself.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't believe you, you were more scared than Iffy!" Neptune shouted waking everyone else who had still been sleeping up.

" _ **Neptune!"**_ Histoire shouted after being woken up by the immature violette.

 **-X-**

 _A few hours earlier..._

On a holographic screen one could see the three other oracles, Mina Nishizawa, Kei Jinguji, and Chika Hakozaki talking to Histoire.

"So you're sure he's the anomaly?" Kei asked Histoire. She analyzed Histoire's body movements to double check that she wasn't lying and was satisfied when she could find no signs.

"So then what's the plan, we send him back with a pat on the back, I don't want him anywhere near _my_ Vert, he'll steal her from me!" Chika roared out after Kei had finished talking startling everyone else a bit. Mina did nothing but make a hand signal, showing she had nothing to really add at the moment.

"I'm afraid it's not so simple Chika, for all we know he doesn't even have a home to go back to, and if he does it could be long gone or any number of results." Histoire sighed as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Judging by this the best course of action would be to wait then?" Mina asks Histoire, asking what everyone was thinking.

"Unfortunately so." Histoire said before saying goodbye to the other oracles, with them doing the same, before shutting down the communication.

 **-X-**

After Neptune had been scolded, _again_ , Histoire finally told Gray what he was to do next for the time being.

"I want you to do a solo mission,"

' _His win against Arfoire was a fluke at best, he needs to get better'_

"It involves an Ancient Dragon, do not take the creature lightly, they tend to be just as dangerous as their size implies." Histoire wondered if she was doing the right move, it was a suicide mission at best and a guaranteed death at worst.

"Histy, isn't that a bit too difficult for little 'ol Gray here?" Neptune asked Histoire as the small fairy tried to shoo Gray out the door before she answered Neptune's question.

Soon enough the fairy had gotten Gray out but not before he had begun to form his doubts about his own survival against the dragon.

"Yes, it is Neptune, I just hope he doesn't get himself killed." Histoire tells the rambunctious violet haired CPU.

 **-X-**

 _Several hours later…_

"Uh, hello there dragon? Would you mind dying for me?" Gray asks the Ancient Dragon hoping that at the very least the thing might, it was of course, pointless as the dragon simply roared in his face before smacking him into a wall.

"Christ, that hurt." Gray said as he slowly removed himself from the wall as the Ancient Dragon walked towards him slowly.

As soon as Gray got out of the wall he casted a wind spell which harmlessly plinked off of the dragon.

"Crap." Gray said before getting absolutely roasted by the dragon's fire breath.

Gray continuously pelted the Dragon with every spell he could muster but nothing worked and before long everything was starting to get to him. He was all alone against a monster way out of his league with nothing but the wall behind him and an Ancient Dragon in front of him.

It quickly whacked him with it's tail which flung him into a Boxbird killing the small monster before knocking Gray out.

 **-X-**

 **Is this it for Gray? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z, just kidding! Anywho, I hope the cliffhanger doesn't upset you guys too much, it was suggested that I do this**


	3. Error 404, Data not found

**Hey everyone, Bropower125 here, already working on the third chapter now that the second is out and has had some time to be read by people and what not.**

 **Last time Gray was dragged away by an Ancient Dragon and now we are picking up from there, also in between the actual writing of this chapter and the last I did some actual plot writing, now that I feel a bit more confident with the fanfic itself. Needless to say this should make things more consistent from here on out.**

 **-X-**

A stranger watched from the shadows as the Ancient Dragon carried Gray off to it's home, a cave underneath the area it was currently in. As it took heavy earth-shaking strides it's stalker followed behind while the dragon itself was completely unaware of the hidden threat.

The stranger hopped from bush to bush ever so slightly closing in on the Ancient Dragon and waiting a while whenever he got a little too close.

Eventually the dragon had reached its home, a large cave underneath the area it had been hunting in when attacked by Gray before sniffing the air around it and smelling something it shouldn't have, the person following it.

It quickly turned around and spewed flames towards the area it had smelled the intruder but didn't notice it had completely missed it's follower and could no longer smell him either to make sure due to the smoke created by the ensuing fire.

As soon as it turned around and started walking into it's den it suddenly felt a stinging pain as it's tail suddenly separated from it's body and it finally saw its attacker.

As it inspected it's opponent it could see green hair which did not hang down at all but did cover its owners forehead, the owner itself was asian and had purple eyes, he wore a blue jean jacket with a white undershirt underneath, and on his lower body he had a pair of black sweatpants and black shoes, all of which had patches all over indicating quite a few tears, whether it was from fighting or not.

The Green Haired opponent pulled out two short green and black blades and began to slice and dice the dragon before it finally collapsed, not allowing it a moment to even react, and forcing it to let go of Gray before drawing its last breath.

At some point before the short and one sided fight had ended Gray had manged to wake up from his unconscious state.

"Thanks for saving me, I didn't know I was going to get knocked out like that." Gray said before extending his hand.

"You clearly underestimated your opponent, you were in a hopeless fight from the start, also you forgot to say your name" The green haired stranger deadpanned at the end.

Gray took a moment before realizing what his saviour had said,

"Oh, sorry! My name is Gray, and you are?" Gray apologized and said his name before asking the green haired individual in front of him his own name.

"The name is Argent, and yes, that is like the mineral, and no my hair doesn't have anything to do with the name because the element that turns green when rusted is Copper." Argent goes into unnecessary depth about his own name.

"Anyways, I was sent by someone in Planeptune who had been worried about you and asked me to keep an eye on you, thanks to them you didn't become dragon chow, either way I am to follow you until you get back to the basilicom" Argent then explains why he was there in the first place.

It had seemed like people were watching out for Gray in the end and for that he was thankful.

 **-X-**

 _Half an hour later_

As the two walked through an abandoned part of Planeptune to get to the basilicom quicker Gray tripped on something unusual.

"What's a grey necktie doing here?" Gray asks out loud, not entirely noticing the pun he unintentionally made.

His companion Argent stiffened like a pole at the comment before quickly scanning his surroundings.

"I can't see who placed that necktie there but keep your eyes peeled, I have a feeling we are about to be ambushed." Argent says as he continues to scan around.

Suddenly out of nowhere a person popped up.

"Thanks for finding my necktie, it's a shame I have to _tie_ up some rather loose ends. Do you know them? One has green hair and purple eyes and the other goes by the name of Gray." The owner of the necktie says as he speaks in a haughty tone and puts his rather dully colored article of clothing back around his neck.

"Oh, well, since you two match the descriptions I guess you two must be them, it's a shame I have to **kill** you, it really is, I hope you have no _hard_ feelings." The man says as he turns off a concealment spell and reveals what he really looks like.

The man has grey buzzcut hair and white pupiless eyes with an almost ghostly white complexion. He wears a black suit, with a white undershirt and the grey tie mentioned before.

He also wears black dress pants and white shoes, definitely giving off whatever spooky feel he was going for.

Suddenly a large blade of fluctuating light blues and pinks appears inside of the foes hands as he swings it to his side with enough force to blow some leaves away from him signifying more strength than he originally let on.

"Oh, I guess I still need to introduce myself before I slaughter you." The villain gives off a short cackle before regaining his composure.

"The name's NullData, better not forget, there'll be a quiz later if you manage to survive." The newly introduced NullData says before laughing maniacally and charging straight towards Argent.

NullData throws a swing at Argent as he nears him only for the green haired ninja biker to jump back just out of range of the sword flailing madman. Mere moments later a small plume of smoke comes out from where NullData was.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. A bomb? Was that all you had? We both know something like that isn't enough to stop my Data Shield, Argent." Gray turns to look at Argent before NullData lets out another bout of crazed laughter.

"Oh, you didn't tell him? You didn't tell him that I slaughtered your parent's only to leave you alive to vow revenge against me? Oh perfect, you have trust issues. I'd laugh but I don't need to, I'm already just _gleeful._ " NullData prattles on about murdering Argent's parents while Gray tries to sneak up on Null from behind.

"Don't think I don't know you're behind me. Kids like you have no _**honor**_ these days."

Gray quickly tries to move away only for Null to blast him in the back with a ball of magic data.

"Thought my blade was the only thing in my arsenal? Well surprise! It isn't. Now were we. Oh right! I was about to kill Argent, so do me a favor and wait for your turn over there." Null mocked Gray as he started walking back over to Argent, only to get shot in the back by a large fireball.

"Ooh, now you have my interest! Is that an enchanted weapon! Oh how delightful, I bet you think that thing is unbreakable, right? Well let me show you what the power of _data_ is compared to your puny enchanted weapon." NullData turns around and starts heading towards Gray when suddenly he disappears leaving both Gray and Argent confused until he reappears with his sword swung to his right and Gray's weapon right in two. Null then proceeds to smash up bits and pieces of the staff until he reaches the sapphire and finds his blade can't break it.

"How mysterious, something my blade can't break. Bah guess I'll just have to throw it away!" Null says as he tosses the large blue gem somewhere behind him.

Null then heads back over to Argent only for the green haired ninja to turn into a piece of wood where he was before and to appear above Null.

"Oh my, we both know how this ends." Null says as he grabs Argents leg as he comes down and throws him at a nearby spot of rubble.

"Hmm, you know what, this didn't feel like it was worth my time, I think I'll spare you for now, it's not like me to do this so the next time we meet you should try to be stronger, not that it'll do you any good." Null simply turns and walks away pulling a grey bowler cap out and putting it on.

 **-X-**

Instead of instantly waking Argent up, Gray went and searched for the sapphire that NullData had tossed and was pleasantly surprised when he found it in a pile of rubble not far off from where it had been thrown.

As soon as Gray had found the large blue sapphire Argent had woken up on his own and found himself with a pounding headache and a possible concussion.

"Jeez, this isn't the first time I've gone up against him but that was ridiculous! What has he been doing to get that strong, he was never that hard to fight." Argent asked himself out loud.

"Oh, you're awake." Gray said loud enough for Argent to hear it.

"Any idea what that guy wanted with you?" Argent asks as he gets up off the ground and looks over at Gray.

"Not a clue, but there's definitely something fishy about him, I don't want to leave him out on the loose either so I'm going to help you with defeating him." Gray tells Argent, conviction burning in his eyes as he finds a purpose for the time being. Plus, if he was able to beat NullData he might get answers on why he was brought here and how to get home. The opposite could be said as well, that there isn't a home to go back to, either way he needed answers and it seemed like NullData was the best candidate to give out those answers for the moment. Until a better candidate for info showed up Gray decided to team up with Argent.

 **-X-**

 **Well, wouldn't you know it, this is the end of Arc 1, I know it was a relatively short arc, and relatively short chapter, but the other arcs will be longer. So no need to worry, the first arc was to simply get things started and give our character some form of purpose and what not.**


End file.
